Love's Journey
by lovereahmhmltt
Summary: Written in Dexter's P.O.V. Follow as Dexter and Raven go from friends to lovers. Please leave reviews. Thanks!
1. Name of my Dreams

"Let's see I got my lunch, my shoes, my socks. What am I missing?" I wondered out loud.

"Huh, I don't know," My older brother yelled back at me sarcastically. "What about your clothes, toothpaste, toothbrush, your life?"

"Hahaha," I laughed back. I was not in the mood to be put down by Daring. Today was my first day of Ever After High. My first day as a High Schooler. "My other stuff is already in the carriage, Daring,"

"Boys! Darling! Come on we're going to be late!" Dad announced from downstairs.

As I hopped into the carriage I took one final glance at the castle. Right now I was a prince but in a few hours I will officially be a high schooler.

The first thing I noticed as I walked towards the school wasn't the trees, or the colors, no it was something much better than all of that combined. I noticed a girl. She was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Long dark purple and ebony hair that cascaded all the way down her back. A purple and black laced dress that fit her figure perfectly and high heels that would even make the worst of people swoon.

To make everything better we had a class together too!

"And the last of the Royals. Dexter Charming?" Professor Piper asked wondering where I was and who I am.

We had gone through all the Royals and never once did I see her raise her hand and say here. Which could only mean one thing… I liked a rebel.

"The first Rebel on my list is…. Raven Queen?" He asked again hushing himself as the name came out.

Raven. Her name was Raven. To think liking a Rebel was bad. Liking the daughter of the Evil Queen was worse. What would Dad think? What would Daring do? At least I know Darling would have my back. Wherever she is. I haven't seen her since first bell.

"Only 5 minutes in and this class is already a snooze fest," Raven said to me leaning in with a laugh that only made me shiver and my face redden. Not that she had a bad laugh. It sounded adorable honestly. But just being this close to her made me blush. "You okay there, Charming," She laughed curiously.

"What! No! I-I'm fine, Rae," I told her lying through my unmagical, uncharming teeth.

Did I just call her Rae.

"Did you just call me Rae?"

She sounded insulted.

"No, well I, um, I mean…" Stammered trying to get her to realize that I didn't mean it at all. She stopped me.

"I never said I didn't like it," She said to me leaning away. "I'm normally not one with nicknames but I'll make an exception for this one." I smiled. "I'm Raven," She said extending her hand out.

"Dexter," I told her my smile growing wider. While also attempting to push my glasses back up my nose without looking like a total dork.

After the extremely awkward handshake the bell rang and we went our separate ways. I spent all lunch hour drawing _Dex + Rae_ in my notebook surrounded by dozens of hearts.

The tray slammed to the table. "Who's Rae?" It was Hunter Huntsman. I'd know that voice anywhere. Him and Daring had been best friends since Nursery Rhyme school.

"Dex. Do NOT tell me you are crushing on Raven Queen. I can't have you be like Hunter and end up in a Roybel relationship," Daring looked at me and Hunter's face reddened. I was crushed I knew he wouldn't like it.

"Oh gort… Me liking Raven… Never," I told them so they'd shut up and leave me alone.

"So, who's Rae?" Hunter asked giving me a sly smile.

"My.… cat….?" I answered.

I don't even have a cat.

"You don't even have a cat," Daring looked at me as he said that.

The bell rang and I was out of there as fast as possible. Back into my dorm to write my "cat's" name over and over again. Maybe we'll talk more tomorrow. I had a friend. A real friend. Not someone like Humphrey or Daring. Is it allowed to like your friends. Like, like like? Oh gort! I'm doomed!


	2. Romance of my Mind

**Disclaimer: This chapter and from now on will have little stars (*) to show how far apart this chapter is from the last. Thanks! Also please check out my YouTube** **user/AwesomenessIsME11**

*One Year After Chapter One

"Dexter, I-I like you. Like, like you, like you…" She told me leaving me standing there looking like an idiot.

I didn't know how to respond I've waited so long for this. "I like you too, Rae. Like, like you, like you," I said to her smiling like an idiot.

"How much?" Raven asked looking up at me.

"Huh?" I'm very confused as to what she means.

She restates her question. "How much do you like me?"

"This much…" I answered leaning in.

As our lips touched I felt a wave of adrenaline wash over me. This was finally happening. I was kissing Raven Queen!

"Dexter…" I heard someone say confusing the life out of me.

"Dexter." It was Hunter talking to me. But Why?

"Dexter! Wake up! You have class. Remember?" He said finally.

I hopped out of bed.

"I'm up. And I'm late!" I yelled running across the dorm trying to find my pants.

"Oh hey Raven called," Hunter told me. I stopped dead in my tracks. Hopping to get my pants back on. "She said she wanted to go out tonight," He said making a kissy face.

"And you said….?" I had to know if Hunter had just ruined my chances with the girl of my dreams.

"I said you'd love that. Meet her at her dorm at 7," He winked.

Walking to class I bumped into Daring.

"Oh it's you…" He laughed jokingly. "How's it going with your cat?"

"Me and my CAT are just fine," I told him.

"I didn't know you had a cat," A voice rang out from behind me.

"R-r-raven," I managed to spit out. "Hey!"

"Hiya," She giggled.

Then the bell rang and our not-so-perfect moment was over.

After all the classes, helping Blondie film, and helping Darling pick out a new sword I was exhausted. But I still managed to run up to my dorm fast enough to be dressed and at Raven's at 7.

"Done," I told myself looking in the mirror.

"Very fancy, lover boy," Hunter laughed. "As much as I'd love to stick around, I'm gonna go meet up with Ashlynn. You love birds keep yourselves on your side of the dorm," He added.

I laughed, "Will do!"

I knocked on her door.

"Just a sec!" I heard her yell from inside followed by the clacking of her heels.

She yanked the door open still pulling on a heel.

"Wow…." I thought I said it in my head. Turns out I didn't….

Raven smiled, "You look pretty wow yourself."

As we walked down the hall I kept trying to sneak glances at her. One time I did and she was glancing right back.

We had finally sat down to eat after waiting what felt like hours.

"I LOVE this restaurant!" She said excitedly.

I did not think before I spoke, "I love you too."

Gort.

"What?" She asked looking up from her menu.

"What?!" I yelled a bit too loudly.

While the rest of the date was filled with silence and awkwardness the best part was walking her home. She let me hold her hand. Even though I was sweaty and nervous she still wanted to hold my hand.

"Goodnight, Dex," She whispered before shutting the door.

"Night Rae," I said to no one in particular. Smiling dreamily the whole way back to my dorm.


	3. Friend of Passion

***I'm sorry for not updating recently but I've been doing some planning for my next fanfiction.** _ **(Which is a Draculaura and Clawd oneshot by the way!)**_ **So I've gotten a little sidetracked. Anyway without further ado I give you Chapter 3, Friend of Passion.**

*One month after Chapter 2

"Good Morning, Dexter." Head Master said walking past me in the hall. "You haven't forgotten about the Advanced Wooing field trip have you?"

"No, sir." I replied back as he walked away.

How could I forget? I dreaded this class and now I have to go on trips for it too. We're going to Cupid's place her dad is giving us a tour since he's the…. Love….whisperer. I guess. At least I have a good partner though. Raven. Daring was partnered with Apple, Hunter with Ashlynn, Sparrow with Poppy, Hopper with Briar, Chase with Darling, Alistair with Bunny, and Humphrey with Jillian.

"Man, this place is nice!" Hunter yelled much to Ashlynn's dismay.

"Don't shout." She reminded him for probably the 30th time since we've gotten here 5 minutes ago.

"Okay everyone go find your rooms." Mr. Charming demanded.

We all scurried away as fast as possible.

"I don't understand it says our room should be right here?" Raven said pointing to the spot on the wall that should've had a door.

"Kids! It seems there's been a bit of a mix-up." Sir Charming tolg us. "And until we get it figured out your room is...right….there." He pointed.

"Thanks Mr. Charming!" Raven said to him as we walked to the room.

We opened the door to find one bed. One. Not even a lamp, or a couch, or desk, just a bed.

"Looks like we'll be sharing the bed, huh?" Raven looked to me.

"Guess so…" I'm shaking. I can't so this! What if I get nervous?

I left the room to talk to Daring really fast but when I returned Raven was already asleep.

I didn't have much else to do so I just layed there. I took in the beauty that laid before me. After a while that got boring so I began tracing the words "I love you" on her back to help the time pass.

"Dexter?" Raven stirred in her sleep and turned over to face me.

I looked right back at her. I knew it. I shouldn't have even touched her.

"Rae, I…" She cut me off.

"I love you too."

"You what?"

"I know what you were tracing. Plus I wasn't asleep and you were talking really loud." She admitted.

Raven liked me, no wait LOVED me back!

I couldn't take it anymore a rush of life flew over me and I smashed my lips against hers. She tilted her head deepening the kiss.

Apple walked in "Hey, Raven have you seen my, AGH!"

"Apple?!" We yelled in unison.

"I'm just gonna leave you two alone." She told us backing out awkwardly.

"C'mon." Raven said putting her shoes on. "I know somewhere no one will find us."

I stood and followed.

We were back at the hotel taking roll for the field trip today.

"Ow! My legs hurt." Raven announced in pain.

"Why?" Asked Briar.

I looked at Raven and bushed.

"OH MY LANTA! You guys did the frickle frackle!" Briar yelled.

I thought back to what happened last night.

 _"_ _C,mon. I know somewhere no one will find us._

 _"_ _Rae, seriously where are we going?" I laughed following her through the dark streets._

 _"_ _Here!" She yelled._

 _"_ _A trampoline park?! YAY!" I squealed already inside on the trampoline._

"No. Briar that's not what happened." I assured her. "We just can't tell you because it's our secret." I winked at Raven.


	4. The Nightmare

*4 months after Chapter 3

It was 2 in the morning when I heard the dorm door open and a shadowy figure walk in. I sat up and grabbed my glasses from the night stand.

"Raven?" I asked. "Is that you?"

I heard her sniffle. "Yeah, it's me Dex."

I picked up my phone and shined the light on her face. Her eyes were red and puffy. She had been crying again.

She reached out to hold my hand. "Rae...What's wrong? Was it the nightmare again?"

She settled on my lap. There was no way I was going back to sleep until after she was done talking either.

"It's so bad Dex. So, so, bad. It's like it's real. Like she's really coming for me."

I shushed her. "I know Rae, I know."

"I don't understand. It only started happening recently. Around the time we got together. Ever since I've been having the worst dreams. She's back. My mom is back and she's after us. Both of us." She cried. "I can't lose you." She whispered tears streaming down her face.

"It's okay, Raven. I'm here." I told her stroking her hair. I fell asleep not to long after. That was until I heard a voice.

"Oh, Birdie." The voice rang out. It was her. The Evil Queen.

I glanced over to see Raven standing by the bed. Ready to shoot her powers whenever.

"Stay back!" Raven shouted.

The Evil Queen stepped closer.

"I SAID STAND BACK!" Raven yelled again.

The Evil Queen frowned. "You obviously have no idea what you're up to dear.

I stood up and snuck to my phone accidentally distracting Raven. The Evil Queen fired. I saw the life flash before my eyes and I jumped right before the magic. Knocking me to the ground. I looked down to see my white sleep shirt was growing a large red stain. And with that the queen vanished.

"Dexter!" Raven fell to her knees in front of me. "Say something! Say anything!" She sobbed.

I used the last of my voice that I could to tell her the most important thing of all. "I love you, Raven.

"I love you too!" She sobbed hysterically.

 **Raven's P.O.V**

He died. Right there before my very own eyes and there was nothing I could do to stop that. I picked up the phone and dialed as many friends as I could. They all came rushing in. Farrah came in last.

"They're might be something I can do." Farrah announced.

She said a few words I don't know how to pronounce and whipped her wand.

"It could take up to 24 hours. But when he wakes up he should be healed. Come on guys let's give these two some time." Farrah told them and they followed.

It had been about 12 hours since the incident and I was beyond heartbreak. Not only had a lost my boyfriend, but my best friend too.

"Raven?" Dexter asked leaning up.

"Dexter!" I tackled him to the floor smothering him in hugs and kisses.

I looked up crying.

"Raven? Talk to me please. What happened?" He blurted out. "Are you still upset about the whole death thing? Rae I'm fine Farrah fixed everything."

"I could've lost you, Dexter!" I screamed. "Promise me you will never put yourself in danger like that again!"

"Raven." He tilted my chin up to face him. "I'd rather live a short life and loved you than live a long life without ever knowing you. You're stuck with me now." He shrugged.

I sobbed into his shoulder and he pulled me closer.

"She's still out there. She got away." I mumbled.

Dexter pulled me closer. Little did he know that in the mirror I saw her. And I made a promise not to let him out of my sight until she was gone.


End file.
